


kiss me slowly

by dojaely



Series: Best Part [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Background Relationships, M/M, Model Doyoung, Omega Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Rating May Change, businessman Jaehyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22170979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dojaely/pseuds/dojaely
Summary: Doyoung, an omega super model, finds himself in an after-party after his first walk under his new modeling company and making spokesmodel of the only biggest brand in the fashion world right now. There, he meets Jaehyun, an alpha who can't seem to take his eyes off of him.Next thing he knows, they're on every headline of tabloids and gossip sites for leaving the venue together.(indefinitely ON HOLD~ ㅠㅠ)
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Series: Best Part [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595881
Comments: 25
Kudos: 266





	1. Chapter 1

Jaehyun said his thanks to his driver as he grabbed the handle of his luggage and dragged his feet to the initial check in. He moved quickly so he could settle in the private lounge and get some more work done before his flight. He had reports to read and points to go over before his flight to New York. Sometimes he stays in the common lounge just to get some semblance of normalcy in his life before he gets ushered to the private tunnels leading to his own jet.

He saw some businessmen wearing suits, hand on their own luggage, and Jaehyun couldn't help but scoff. He's been traveling long enough to know the ropes of it. He's been brought to airports and dragged across the world before he could even pronounce the names of the cities and countries he's in. He knows wearing suits are the most uncomfortable clothing to be in during long flights that's why he's in his more comfortable ones: sweatpants, black shirt, and jacket paired with his Air Force 1. No one could even tell he's a billionaire until they look close enough.

Walking through the row of shops on his way, he swore they all featured the same person. Clothing, cosmetics, Perfume, and magazines - they were all of the same person. That's when he finds his feet come to a halt in front of the large LED screen. He sucked in a breath because this man had the most piercing eyes he's seen. They're a deep shade of brown, slightly slanted, but he held such a strong gaze. 

It was a mere 30 second advertisement but it felt longer especially when it was played in slow motion. He was snapped out of his stupor when a child bumped against him and ran away giggling. A woman, whom he assumes is the mother, apologized before quickly chasing after her child. 

He remembered he had work to do and he shook his head. Without further ado, he moved from his spot and felt a little stupid for staring. It's a good marketing strategy since Jaehyun himself stopped, he reasons with himself and pushes it at the back of his mind. 

“Get it together, Jung,” he mumbled.

The private lounge was deserted save for a woman wearing ridiculously large glasses on her face as she tapped away on her phone, food untouched in front of her. If she was trying to be lowkey, it wasn't doing so well for her because the glasses are a dead giveaway.

An attendant immediately came over and offered refreshments. He ordered an iced Americano and proceeded to work. If only he looked up once, he would've noticed the longing look of the attendants as they stare at the man so close yet so far out of their reach.

“Good evening Mr. Jung, it's an honor to fly with you," The flight attendant greeted with a much too cheerful smile on her face considering how deep the night is. "Can I help you with anything?”

In any other occasions, he would've flew out with his own jet but it was scheduled for maintenance and it couldn't be rushed, not even with the pressure he's mounting on the team assigned to take on the job. He supposed it's good they know what they're doing but he's still a little upset about it. He could count on his one hand the amount of times he flew in a commercial plane. Jaehyun wouldn’t deny he has thought deeply on buying another plane but he delays it until he has more time to truly ponder about it. 

“I will be sleeping after the take off so please do not bother me, not even for in flight meals. A bottled water would be nice though,” he replied, already getting as cozy as he can get on his seat. This was all the sleep he would be getting and so he wanted it to count before he's bombarded with meetings in New York. When he thinks about it, fourteen hours is more than enough. It certainly is more than the hours he sleeps in regularly.

Not a moment later, an Evian bottle water was served to him. He mumbled his thanks, not even bothering to spare a glance at the flight attendant. 

___

Doyoung scowled the whole time he was in the car with Irene who was furiously talking on her phone. She was full on using her ‘manager voice’ mixed with some profanities in Korean. An idiot, he doesn't know from their side or the other, messed up the schedule and now he's literally minutes away from walking the runway for Neo. Their car was literally flying.

They were supposed to have two more hours. Both he and Irene were getting pampered in the spa of their hotel, trying to celebrate that he finally signed with ReVe Models, when all hell broke loose with just a single phone call. 

“Doyoung, come this way. Please remove your clothing and wear this robe,” a staff met them and immediately ushered him inside. 

Doyoung had long shed the embarrassment of stripping in front of people. One, it came with the profession. Two, he had a nice body and he knows it. Three, sometimes he does it so just so he could make heads turn his way. He was one of the rare androgynous omega beauties. His face could pass off as both primary genders but his lithe body held enough muscle for some masculinity.

Despite being herded like cattle, he kept his mouth shut and followed the instructions given to him. He didn't want his mouth to cost them a million dollar contract. Already in his robes, hair and make up was next but not much doing was needed for his hair. It's already shiny and perfect. He was being shown the catwalk map as his nails were done. It was the standard one lane runway but it was quite long.

“Okay, you're getting dressed now. This way, quickly.”

Doyoung carefully wore the clothes with the aid of the staff. They were all buzzing around him like headless chicken, effective but headless chicken. 

Neo was possibly the biggest brand this year alone. From his own research, the brand started three years ago when its founder was fresh out of fashion school. At first, it received negative criticisms but they fell on deaf ears as the founder proceeded. Word on the vine, a wealthy individual invested in the brand that's why it made itself this big in only a couple of years. It was rare for fashion designers to target their market on secondary genders, most especially omegas. Of course, this meant their models are also omegas of either primary genders. 

He spied Ten, the brains behind Neo, contemplating on two pairs of shoes with his assistant. He chose the black on and it was brought to Doyoung. 

Doyoung studied the details of his outfit in the mirror. It was all about subdued tones but it could use something else to add depth. Doyoung contemplated on it for a while.

“It needs a little bit more. I think the maroon one is better.”

Doyoung eyed the maroon flat ankle boots. Everyone held their breaths as they stared at Doyoung and Ten. The models began to whisper among themselves. 

It was drilled into his head that he's a model. They aren't supposed to criticize their employer's work. If this didn’t end well, it could jeopardize all the dedication, time, and effort he’s put into his career. If there’s anything he’s learned in the modeling industry, it was hard to gain the respect of his peers. 

“Hmm.” Ten cocked his head to the side and seemed to be in deep contemplation. He met Doyoung's gaze before turning to his assistant. “You're right. Lena, give him the maroon one.”

Everyone released the breath they didn't know they held and continued working again when Ten started barking orders. Doyoung was put on stand-by after his boots were fastened. He took deep breaths as the staff’s conversation passed his hearing.

“Does anybody have eyes on Taeyong? I want to make sure he’s here when we start.”

“Okay, Jungwoo is walking now. Stand-by Doyoung, you're in, in three, two, one. . .”

Doyoung sucked a final, deep breath before he has his feet moving. He was momentarily blinded by the light but he regained himself in a heartbeat and proceeded to the runway and owns it.

“Doyoung, you were great out there!” Taeyong, a fellow model and an individual Doyoung privately considers to be his best friend, ambled towards him with a big grin on his face. He was on his second outfit for the night, Doyoung in his third.

“Taeyong, don't run like that. You're losing all your poise. Oh wait, you never had one.”

Taeyong only giggles and envelops him in a hug. Doyoung returns the sentiments and they traded information on where their accommodations are and if they could possibly meet before they’re headed for Milan. They've got two minutes max before Doyoung has to go on the runway again. It takes merely thirty seconds for him to change.

“Ah, I miss you. We have to take a selfie later so don't go disappearing when it's done.” 

Doyoung didn't get to reply when Taeyong got ushered in stand-by. The assistant was fastening his shoes, a different one this time, as another handed him a chain wallet. It's always the first walk that gives Doyoung the nerves even after a decade of working in the model industry but after getting over it, the next walks are easier.

The show finished with a final walk from all models and of course, Ten making an appearance and thanking the audience. The backstage was still abuzz, but now with even more excitement as the show is officially done and everyone is looking forward to the after party. It has somehow started when boxes of pizza was delivered backstage. It was in different flavors to cater to the diverse tastes of the models and staff. Doyoung loved this part of modeling even if he had to work out after to burn the food he’s taken.

Taeyong got his selfie with Doyoung and joking around with each other as a cameraman filmed their interaction for some behind the scene scoops. They both wave enthusiastically at the people from Fashion TV who came to see the show and for some footage on the backstage. It was rare for a show to have models who are all omegas. Besides, omegas were extremely attractive and alluring in their own rights. 

“See you later, Dons,” Taeyong waved towards him after he pecked Doyoung's cheek. 

“I wouldn’t get my hopes up if I were you,” he replied, waving after him too.

Irene approached him with his jacket and phone. "We're going to the after party."

“The fuck I am. I am tired and I just want some beauty sleep.”

“Any other day I would've allowed that but not this time, sweetie,” Irene replied, opening the door of the rented SUV and ushering him in. “Ten wants you there so you will be there.” 

Doyoung rolled his eyes. Neo was his 13th show for the whole New York fashion week and it's also the last so he's really worn out. Milan was next and of course, Paris. Everyone was usually tired when it’s time for Paris Fashion Week but Doyoung has always been fond of it. It was where he walked his first ever couture show.

Irene makes some calls again, probably to inform the agency about the changes in the schedule and to inform them that the show went smoothly despite the mishap that happened earlier. She hasn’t told him yet about what happened and he did not bother to ask. 

“Alright, I’m sure you’ve packed something nice for the after-party. The venue’s in ‘Tempo’. It’s not too far from where we’re staying so we can bail whenever.”

“Whatever.”

Doyoung pointedly stares at the view on the windows but he’s deeply thinking of what he could wear already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we have began the model doyoung and businessman jaehyun story! I've been reading a lot of model AUs just to get this out so I could have a feel of the model life. I'm really excited for this and I hope I do it justice. I also gave in and just had to include the ABO universe in this because where's the fun in that if it isn't, right? 
> 
> Truly, this whole AU was partly inspired by Victoria's Secret fashion show when I was having marathon of their shows and watching Fashion Weeks on my laptop hhdkdks There's just something amazing at how all those beauties commanding the runway. Adriana Lima, Elsa Hosk, Doutzen Kroes, Barbara Palvin, and Taylor Hill are my favorites <3 
> 
> Also, this whole thing had a small preview on my twitter already.


	2. Chapter 2

Jaehyun fell ungracefully on his king sized bed, not even bothering to remove his shoes. It’s finally Friday and his engagements in New York city is officially done. He’ll be flying out Monday noon and heading straight to Toronto for some other business and he’ll be back in Seoul in no time. He has no concrete plans for the weekend, maybe just strolling around and visiting his favorite places. It’s been a while since he’s let himself have some time for himself.

His people from his home-base hangar informed him that his jet will take two more weeks before it’s ready to fly again. He was planning on having it pick him up from Toronto but it’s completely out of the question now. His sisters have their jets but he heard they’re also busy with their own things so he lets them be.

“Mr. Jung, your private phone has been ringing non-stop since your meeting with Mr. Smith ended. What do you want me to do?” Wendy, his secretary, asked, clipboard in the crook of her arm, his private and work phones on both of her hands.

Jaehyun groans. He has a bad feeling about it. “Give it here.”

Wendy hands him the phone and he dismisses her. The sun hasn’t completely set yet but the skies were already tinged with pastels. Rush hour was sure to start in a few minutes if it hasn’t already. 

He calls the number that has been calling him nonstop. Jaehyun supposes it’s time he lets himself loose and call his best friend. It’s rare for them to be in the same country, let alone the same city. It’s been months since he last heard from Johnny.

**‘Jaehyun, finally! I’ve been calling every thirty minutes.’**

“Well, hello to you too, Suh. I’ll pretend you shouldn’t even know I’m New York, but by all means, proceed to what you want from me.”

**‘Oh forgive me, my billionaire friend. I didn’t know your every move has to be discrete from now on.’**

Jaehyun rolls his eyes, dimples peeking from his cheeks as he really greeted Johnny. He immediately started talking about his gigs and shows in the area. His favorite was playing for that famous lingerie show a few nights ago. Jaehyun listened with rapt attention, adding his own input here and there since cannot really tell Johnny what he’s been up to in the city. He would bore him to tears with all the business talk. 

**‘. . . so I was wondering if you would come by ‘Tempo’ later. I’ll be playing and you don’t have to worry about the people coming since it’s an exclusive event.’**

“I don’t know. My schedule is packed, maybe I’ll have my secretary check before I confirm.

Johnny laughs on the other line and Jaehyun could imagine the grin probably plastering his face as they speak.

**‘Shut up, Jung. Your sisters just sent me your schedule and you’re all done for the weekend. See you there, bro. 1o pm.”**

Jaehyun didn’t get to say anything else as the call disconnected. He slumps even further on his bed and groans. He very much would like to remain in his penthouse until he figures out where he would like to go but it’s already figured out for him.

A knock cut off his thoughts and Wendy poked her head inside his room again, a grin on her face and Jaehyun groans once more.

“Sir, your sister sent you something,” she smiled.

Jaehyun sighs. He already knows what it was. All he’s packed for this trip are his business suits and sweatpants, nothing really appropriate for clubbing. They’re always a step ahead of him. “Thank you, hang it in my closet, please.”

Wendy stepped out of his walk in closet and had a face of contemplation before pulling her phone out.

“Sir, would you like to have a driver or should I have one of your cars prepared?”

“Hmm, yeah. Get the R8 ready.”

If Wendy had any opinions about it, she merely rose a brow. She nodded politely, already calling someone on her phone and stepping out of his room. He could hear her talking to his maintenance staff and asking them to check on the vehicle for anything even if it was brand new, barely even a year in his possession and used only twice since the day he bought it.

Jaehyun grabbed some dinner to kill some time and checked his emails for anything that might need his immediate attention even if Wendy already does that for him. There was something comforting about doing this stuff himself. His sisters would often tell him he was a little bit paranoid for always wanting to check on every detail of anything and even going as far as going to impromptu inspection on-site just to make sure things sure are running the way they should be. He brushes them off and simply tells them that he’s merely doing his job. Their father praises him but their mother frowns slightly and tells him that they had people for that job.

By the time nine pm rolled around, he was headed to the shower. While the shampoo and body wash wasn’t the one he usually used, he shrugged it off since it was from the same brand but he would have to inform his house staff about that the next time he decides to visit. 

With the towel hanging low on his waist, he dried his hair with the hair blower while deciding how he should style it. He opted to parting his hair to the right and had a small fringe from the left parting hanging on his forehead. Jaehyun made sure to put some gel to make sure they stayed the same, especially when he was supposed to be out and meet people.

He put on the clothes his sister, Krystal, so kindly put together in him. He had a moment to collect his thoughts when he saw what they composed off. Jaehyun had sworn off skin tight pants after he took over the business and stuck to a more smart casual style even in his off days- if he wasn’t lounging around by himself and wearing sweatpants- and put his ‘frat boy/bad boy’ look, according to his sister, to rest in his closet. 

Still, the clothing items in his hands didn’t morph to anything else even if he stared at them hard enough. He had no choice but to actually put them on. His black jeans that hard rips on the knees were partnered with a plain black shirt that did his chest justice and some ankle length flat boots. It was all topped by the leather jacket he remember owning back in his college days but this one seemed brand new judging by the fact that whoever Krystal or she herself put the outfit together didn’t even bother taking the tags off. None of them indicated any price of some sort but they were all high end brands, nothing he didn’t expect from his sister.

“Wendy, you can go home now if you want. Just instruct the driver of my plans when I fly out. Take one of the company cards if you want to, ah, get something for yourself.”

Jaehyun waved the woman off after assuring her that he’s done more than enough for him. He could practically see the shine on her eyes when he told her to go home. She probably wanted to do some shopping for her girlfriend waiting for her back home. Jaehyun never told her but sometimes he’d overheard her talking to her significant other on the phone.

When he spotted his Audi R8 Spyder, he grinned as he tossed the key on the air and caught it before unlocking the car. When the engine roared to life, he felt some of that adrenaline rush seep into his blood. With one more sweeping roar of his engine, he passed in a blur from the underground parking to the brightly lit New York streets.

Doyoung sighed as he rummaged through his clothing for anything wear. Irene was patiently standing over him as he went through articles of clothing one after another. She gave up looming over him and sat herself on the edge of the bed, nose wrinkled in disgust at the pieces of clothing lying everywhere. At least they were all clean, Doyoung thought to himself.

“Doyoung, are you sure you’re a model?” Irene asked slowly, trying to gauge his reaction. He merely huffed.

“Of course I am. How else would I own that runway earlier if I wasn’t?”

Doyoung has read some comments regarding his performance earlier and of course, they were nothing less than stellar. Along with those, there were some hateful and negative comments but Doyoung has long ago accepted that as part of his career because you can never truly please everyone but you can try and that’s what matters.

He was simply checking his Instagram account earlier because he got a notification that Taeyong tagged him in a photo. He liked it immediately and commented three green hearts. 

“Hmm,” Doyoung hummed, holding up a pair of skinny jeans he was supposed to wear the day after for a casting. It showed his ass really well and his legs going on for miles since it was high waisted.

He didn’t waste any more time and slipped them on, snatching a glittery black sleeveless cut out crop top from the pile on his left. His top showed his right collarbone and hid his left. It also showcased his arms really well and looked taller than he already was. His last item was his pair of heeled ankle boots with heavy metal details. It had a heavy studded spike toe, silver studded trim details, and elasticated sides that made them easier to wear. Next were his accessories. The right ones always made any outfits better. 

When he was done dressing himself, he only put on light makeup; some mascara, eyeliner, smokey eyeshadow, highlighter, and glossy lipstick. And of course, glitters on his arms, and exposed collarbones. That always made the boys crazy, not that he wanted them to. The last one he put in was his favorite fragrance because going out without wearing one felt like he was naked.

“Finally,” Irene breathed. She leads them to the elevator and the back entrance since some paparazzi were camping out by the front.

“Now Doyoung, behave okay? Ten will probably show you off to his designer friends,” Irene reminded. “Don’t go mouthing off since they could be potential clients in the future try to be-”

“Yeah, yeah. When did I ever,” he replied in mock innocence and Irene squinted at him.

“We don’t want you ending up on front covers of tabloids in a huge scandal, okay? Run things by me first before you go do things on your own,” she said meaningfully. “Did you take your suppressants? Your heat isn’t supposed to hit until three-”

“I get it okay! Stop worrying about me!” he retorted, flustered on the edges. Irene was an alpha and it was awkward to talk to her about his secondary gender sometimes.

“It’s my job to worry about you.”

“Unfortunately,” he mumbled.

If Doyoung got the hint of softness in her voice, he decides not to comment and busies himself on his phone, texting Taeyong that he’s near the venue. He got a reply almost immediately that his friend was too and maybe they could pose for the media together before entering the venue.

“And lastly, Doyoung, remember to have fun. You deserve this.” 

Doyoung sees her looking at him but he does not turn his head around. When Irene looks forward and speaks to the driver about their estimated time of arrival, he allows himself to smile a little. He’s lucky to have her by his side. It’s like having a mother and sister at the same time, something he didn’t have the privilege of having until now.

When their car stopped on the barricaded path, a neon green carpet was laid out leading to a photo area where models, guests, and basically anyone invited for the after-party stopped take some photos. He spots some familiar artists, designers, stylists, and some other people Doyoung worked with before.

“Doyoung!” Taeyong was at the car behind theirs and stepped out so they could go together.

“Hey, you look fabulous,” Doyoung complimented, eyeing Taeyong’s odd but fitting ensemble. He was always on the quirky side of fashion but if anyone could pull it off, it was definitely him. 

“Thanks, not looking so bad yourself, I love the top, Doyoung your collarbones are to die for! I’m sure people will, ah, be paying more attention,” Taeyong replied, smile brighter than the flashing lights around them. “If they can look away from me, that is.”

Doyoung swatted him and laughed. Cameras immediately pointed towards him and Taeyong so they stood by the erected photo wall and shared some smiles for eager cameras for press release. He let Taeyong have his turn first for posing and solo shots before himself, and doing one together, blowing kisses to the cameras before the approaching models reached their turn.

The venue for the party was big and lit with strobe lights. A few lights were focused on the DJ booth which was currently empty. He heard that there would be a popular DJ who will be playing later on but he didn’t get the name. EDM wasn’t really Doyoung’s cup of tea so he scarcely knew of artist under that forte. The music was loud enough for people to enjoy and have conversation since it was still just the beginning, Doyoung knows it will turn into a full 180 when they go deeper into the night. 

There were waiters and waitresses serving sparkling champagne and the bar seemed fairly full with people. Aside from that, Doyoung could see some bodyguards stationed on the exits and entrances. Internally, Doyoung called them the Men In Black. They all looked serious, occasionally pressing on their earpiece and scanning the surroundings. Since a big percent of the attendees were omegas, security seemed to have been tripled in case of anything.  


“Hey, let’s find a place, I need to breathe a little,” Doyoung told Taeyong.

“Okay, let’s head over there, I see some people I know,” 

Taeyong brought him to a booth with two models he vaguely recognized from the earlier show. It seems like they were all omegas too. They waved when they saw them approaching.

“Hyung, it’s good to see you, you are looking fabulous as ever,” the blond one said.

“Yeah, we didn’t have time to talk in the show earlier,” the brunette woman added.

“The show was fun either way, this is my friend, Doyoung, I’m sure you’ve heard of him,” Taeyong introduced and put an arm around his shoulder despite being a few inches shorter than him. “That’s Jungwoo and this is Sooyoung.”

“I told you it’s Joy,” the brunette corrected, “But it’s nice to formally meet you, Doyoung. I love you Vogue cover.”

“Thank you, it’s one of my best,” Doyoung preened. “It’s nice to meet you, you’re the current face of Maybelline, right? I saw some of your photos too.”

Sooyoung, or Joy, beamed. Jungwoo, who hasn’t said a word, merely stared at Doyoung like he’s only seeing him for the first time. Doyoung recalls that he walked before him earlier.

“Oh, hey, you walked before me right? You were good,” Doyoung said. Taeyong has excused himself to get them drinks.

“Thanks.” Jungwoo blushed and Joy laughed and nudged him a little.

“Jungwoo here is a fan,” she said teasingly. The boy was even flustered.

“Oh, uhm, you’re just amazing. One of the first omega super model from Korea, and even the first omega ambassador of some brands too! That’s like, totally awe worthy and your works look so alive, I’m sorry, I’m rambling,” he babbled. 

Joy turned to him and they both shared a look. While the two of them were experienced models, Jungwoo was a far cry from them, a rookie. Doyoung saw potential in him though, and he believed he too, would make it as far as them, or even further.

“It’s all practice and perseverance, Jungwoo,” he advised. “You’ll get here someday.” 

“Maybe even further,” Joy added and the boy was smiling shyly albeit a little more confident than before.

Just as Taeyong was making his way towards them, Ten caught his eyes and waved him over. Doyoung saw him talking to a few people, some he recognized and some he didn’t. He stopped short when she saw Im YoonA standing there, giving him a smile. She was a top model turned actress and was renowned in the industry and was definitely one of the people Doyoung looked up to when he was just starting. There was also another man standing closer to Ten, he was a little bit formally dressed for the event but he seemed oddly fit right in. The last one was a fellow designer who was equally known as Ten only because he's been in the industry longer.

“Ah, here he is,” Ten began. He introduced him to them and bragged about having him in his show. Doyoung beamed under all the praise.

“I loved your first outfit earlier, it’s refreshing.” Yoona commented. 

“Oh yes, Doyoung had a hand in that one,” Ten replied offhandedly. 

“Is that so?” The other designer turned to him with rapt attention. “Well, how would you feel about working with me some other time, hmm?”

Doyoung felt like he was put in a hot seat, Ten and Yoona looked at him expectantly. The businessman, Kun, also turned to him in interest despite being silent throughout the whole interaction, only smiling affectionately over Ten. Doyoung sensed that there was probably more to it than that but he pushes the thought at the back of his head for a while. There were more pressing problems.

“I am honored you hold me in such regard that you’d be willing to have me work for you but for now, I’d like to be the spokesmodel for Neo as long as they would have me. This project is personally close to my heart,” he answered earnestly, receiving a proud smile from Ten mirrored by the man beside him who seems to be squeezing his waist affectionately before resting it there. Yoona seemed pleased at his answer too.

“If that’s the case, I hope you enjoy working for Neo then,” the designer replied and briskly excused himself.

“Well then, I will be working with Ten on a line soon, I hope we can meet under those circumstances too,” Yoona implored, handing him her business card before she too, excused herself after seeing some acquaintance.

Ten turned to him with a look as if he was contemplating only then about what Doyoung said. Doyoung cocked his head to the side as if questioning him of the look he was receiving. Ten shook his head and told him to have fun before moving to the bar hand in hand with Kun.

On his way back to his friends, Doyoung felt like he was being watched, not that it wasn’t common in the given environment, but something was. . . different with this one. He casually roamed his gaze around, trying to find where or who that was coming from. He was about to give up when his gaze landed on a man leaning against the wall, who definitely looking back at him. Doyoung raised a brow, not sure if the stranger could see it but he apparently did when he smiled, and Doyoung swore he could see dimples peeking out of his cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catch me on [twitter! ](https://twitter.com/dojaeciaga)


	3. Chapter 3

“It’s nice to have you here.”

Jaehyun smiles and shared a bro-hug with Johnny who picked him up at the alternative entrance. He didn’t want the media knowing he was here because it’ll probably reflect on their company. Not that being there was a bad thing but he didn’t want people to assume he was here on business. He was here on personal business, for his friend, and so he would like to keep those separate.

“Couldn’t miss you playing, you’re latest work had half a billion views, that’s great, Suh,” he says, unable to keep the smile off his face.

“Just say you’re a fan and go, Jung,” Johnny jokes and leads him inside. 

“Ha, it was merely being played in the grocery, idiot, you think I have time for that.” 

Johnny grins at their banter and punched his shoulder playfully. Soon, it took no time for him talking about his current gig. Apparently, Kun, was the one who invited him there. Kun was another friend of theirs from university. The three of them were good friends, almost clicking immediately since they have lots of things in common. Kun understood Jaehyun and his woes about inheriting the family business, Johnny and and their love for music. 

Jaehyun was lead to the bar, Johnny ordering non-alcoholic drinks for both of them in the meantime. He saw some people he should probably have a conversation with, there were a few prominent figures in the party and he didn’t want to let the chance pass. A pang of guilt wormed its way to his gut for still thinking of work when he was there for Johnny. He reasons with himself that it’s only natural to, ah, do some social networking in a social event.

“When’s your turn?”

“In about an hour or so. I’ll be done after one am, max,” Johnny replied, eyeing the DJ booth. It was manned by another famous DJ that Jaehyun doesn’t even bother remembering.

“Hmm, is Kun around? I’d like to see him at least,”

“He is though I haven’t seen him yet. He’s probably with Ten.”

“Wow,” Jaehyun breathed. “They’re still together.”

Johnny laughs at the look on his face and claps his back. “Yeah, we were so sure it would be you who would settle down first, between running the business, continuing the family bloodline, and all.”

Jaehyun frowns. “How come I haven’t been invited to the wedding?”

“That’s because we aren’t married yet, idiot,” A voice butted in from behind but they knew that voice all too well.

Ten, in all his, five foot nine glory, stood there with an expression of an angry cat readying to strike his claws. Kun was beside him with a small smile.

“Oh, I thought you simply didn’t bother to invite me. I would be so hurt,” Jaehyun admitted dramatically, clutching a hand over his chest for theatrical effects.

“I don’t know, I don’t think you’ll receive it with all the invitations being thrown your way. I wouldn’t be surprised if you receive it _after_ the wedding, if there was one, of course,” Kun replies smoothly, a playful look on his features.

“Oh, you’re one to talk, Kun,” Johnny teases, giving him a meaningful look. If Jaehyun owned more than half of Korea, Kun would be his Chinese counterpart.

“Come on, enough business talk, this party is all about me and my models,” Ten pouted, sending them a glowering look.

The three men laughed. Johnny and Jaehyun congratulated Ten. They were witness to the pre stages of Neo, Jaehyun even giving him advice from a business standpoint. Not that he needed it anyway, he had Kun for that. Jaehyun and Johnny basically served as his living dolls for some time while he poked needles and made them stand still for minutes to hours in the middle of his atelier. Kun would watch from a distance, a relieved smile on his face not having to it, but they retaliated for making him bring food and being the good man he is, he never disappointed. 

Ten was a breath of fresh air for Jaehyun. He was constantly surrounded by alphas and betas. He was fascinated by omegas, how they could be so strong despite going through the hardships of their biology. He’s heard things about how their heat were so different from Alpha's ruts because theirs hurt both physically and mentally and lasted for days. Jaehyun has never seen such strength under control, not giving up despite the obstacles ahead.

“I heard you bagged quite a figure for your brand, you’ve been bragging about him too,” Johnny stated, looking at Ten above his glass of coke. He didn’t want to get wasted before he could even set a foot on the DJ booth.

“Now, now, Suh, paws of my model,” the designer warned, wagging a finger on his face before grinning maliciously. “Besides, I heard you already have your eyes on another.”

Jaehyun returned his gaze to Johnny who glowered red and almost spilled his drink on himself.

“Johnny, you prick, you never tell me anything!”

“That’s because there’s nothing tell!” 

“Suh, are you calling my boyfriend a liar?”

“No?” Johnny whimpered. It was hilarious how Johnny was over six feet yet he could be flustered with just a few teasing.

Kun’s phone rang and he frowned when he saw whoever it was that was calling him. He excused himself for a while, leaving a kiss on Ten’s cheek and disappeared towards one of the exits. Johnny was called for a quick rundown of his performance later since there would be some minor changes before the transition. 

Ten kept him company for the time being, engaging him in talks about his own business and asking about his sisters. They were both taking care of something so they sent their apologies to Ten about missing his show but they promised they would be there in the next one. After that, Ten was snatched by his assistant because there were some people who were requesting for him at the other side. He assured him that he would be fine alone so with a reluctant look, he allowed himself to be whisked away.

Jaehyun decided that it was the chance to do some socializing for himself. He’s already got about five people he could probably talk to about his business. He’s been trying to enter the Canadian market for a while now and he saw some individuals that could help them achieve that. There were also a German and a Macananese heir around but Wendy warned him before that they were still young. Despite that, Jaehyun brushed it off, reasoning that if they were old enough to enter the club, they were probably old enough to talk about business.

When he was done talking to the fourth person on his list and shook on the deal, he let himself hang back against one of the walls. He placed his empty glass on a passing waiter’s tray and decided against heading to the bar. Slowly, people began trickling in even more and the music starting to pick up. There were already some people on the dance floor, swaying to the tracks the DJ played.

He was just observing the party and berated himself for doing so much work he’s forgetting to have fun. He’s glad for Johnny though, he always had the right timing. 

That’s when his gaze landed on a familiar individual who seemed to be walking away after Ten and Kun has talked to him. 

_Woah, he’s even more beautiful up close._

Jaehyun gapes, feels his breath get caught in his throat, and couldn’t tear his eyes away from the lithe figure that exudes elegance and confidence with every step. His proportions were amazing; legs that goes on for miles, his slim waist, and his milky skin. Jaehyun never thought collar bones could be attractive until that moment and he’s only seeing half of it. It’s the beauty he’s been seeing plastered around even since he left Seoul. He couldn’t believe his chances of seeing the model up close, well as close as a few meters can be, but he doesn’t dwell on that.

Suddenly, as if sensing his gaze, the figure stops and starts to look around and they landed on him, _on Jaehyun_ , and he finds himself staring some more. If he thought his body was amazing, his face was, dare he say, otherworldly. Jaehyun wasn’t religious but he would describe his face as heavenly.

The model didn’t probably notice it but the universe seemed to be at his side when a stray light landed on him, making his features pop out even more. When he arched his brow at Jaehyun, he found himself smiling at him in return. An eternity seemed to last as they stared at each other but in reality, it was all mere seconds. He turned his gaze abruptly and headed towards a booth, a few models waving him over and chatting him up.

“Woah, just how many shots did you have while I was gone?” Doyoung fussed over Taeyong who seemed to have a drunk flush spreading over his cheeks.

He giggles in return and raised three fingers. “Not much.”

“Resulting to liquid courage, huh?” 

“You have no idea how long Taeyong has been talking our ears off about Johnny Suh since you left,” Joy exclaimed, a teasing smirk on her face. 

Doyoung laughs, a sound that carried over the music and had heads turning towards him, but he didn’t pay them any attention. Joy began impersonating Taeyong with his love struck retelling of how he and Johnny met in Chicago for a shoot, and their not-really first date. He couldn't even tell if she was exaggerating or if Taeyong was really acting like it. He wished he could've seen it with his own eyes. Jungwoo’s shoulders were shaking, a hand on his mouth, and his eyes forming crescents. 

“Oh my god, hyung, don’t look now,” Jungwoo gasped, looking at something behind Doyoung and Taeyong who were seated together. “But look now. Johnny Suh is headed this way.”

Taeyong groans, burying his face in his hands, as Doyoung doubled over laughing beside him.

“Um, Taeyong, this really isn’t a joke you better-”

“Hey guys, Hey Taeyong,” 

Doyoung’s laugh halted when Taeyong went rigid beside him, eyes as wide as saucers, and he slowly turned to see two men standing behind them. One of them was the stranger whom Doyoung caught staring at him.

 _Fuck_ , Doyoung thought. He was right about earlier. The man had dimples and a cute smile. Doyoung’s brow rose again when the stranger wasn’t looking at his eyes but instead, at his feet, his legs and thighs, up to his torso, his collar bones, and he watched as the stranger -he was getting tired of calling him that- swallowed looking at them until he settled on his face. His cheeks reddened when he realized he was caught checking Doyoung out. 

Doyoung grinned internally, also doing the same albeit shamelessly. He was dressed like he came straight from hell offering a taste of heaven and Doyoung wouldn’t say no to that. He wasn’t a big fan of leather jackets but this man pulled them off effortlessly. 

“-and this is my friend, Jaehyun.” Johnny finishes. Doyoung didn’t even realize he was speaking until Taeyong nudged his side a little.

“Hi, I’m Doyoung, nice to _finally_ meet you,” he says and ignored the looks of their companions. 

Jaehyun extended his hand and Doyoung takes them gingerly, shuddering a little when his big and warm hands clasped his own slender one. If they noticed their exchange lasting longer than what’s appropriate, they didn’t say anything.

“Yeah, nice to meet you Doyoung.” 

Doyoung feels his knees go weak at his voice, especially at the sound of his name on those lips. 

“You want to dance?” Jaehyun offers.

“I don’t know, maybe you should buy me a drink first.” 

Jaehyun pauses, staring at him a little longer. Doyoung hears Joy and Taeyong stifling their laughter. Doyoung cocks his head in confusion.

“It’s Johnny’s turn now and he’s got some sick tracks. They’re all worth dancing to so maybe you all wanted to go on the dance floor,” he explains, a small smile playing on his lips and eyes lit in amusement.

Doyoung froze and stepped back a little. For the first time in a long, long while, he finds himself unsure of the man’s intention. Maybe he’s read all the signs wrong. He’s always been awkward at flirting.

“Oh my, I am so sorry. I really thought you were f-” he gushes. 

Jaehyun waves his hand frantically.

“No, that’s not it, I mean yes but, uhm. . .” he trailed off, seemingly flustered himself. “I really intended on asking you. Only you.”

Someone snorts beside them, Joy most probably. “Well go on then, looking at you two act like bumbling fools is hurting my eyes.” 

With a soft push and encouraging smile from Taeyong, Doyoung let himself be led on the dance floor by Jaehyun who seemed to have gotten over his own blunder and was currently beaming in success. The rest followed them shortly.

Johnny was truly an artist who commands the crowd from behind the consoles of the DJ booth. Every model and guest seemed to be on the dance floor, waiting for this moment. The crowd was alive, singing with the songs, and moving their bodies to the beat. When the beat drops, everyone stills and roars when it picks up some more. 

Doyoung and Jaehyun were dancing to their own beat. Doyoung finds himself surprised when Jaehyun barely touches him, only the guiding hand on his lower back when he lead him to the dance floor, and the fleeting touches as they jived to music. He seemed to be unsure whether Doyoung wanted to be touched and he was getting frustrated. It seemed like he was waiting for the omega to initiate the skinship, if he was comfortable with it, but he wanted those warm hands on his body again.

Blaming it on the alcohol, he grabs both of Jaehyun’s wrist and placed them on his hips. Jaehyun stilled for a moment, looking at Doyoung, question evident in his eyes. Doyoung smirked in response as if he was asking him _what are you going to do about it?_ He tugged once more and Jaehyun laughs, a sound that sent a tingling sensation all over his body.

The music slows down after a while and it gave the crowd a little breather. Jaehyun takes the chance to make his own move as he pulled Doyoung a little closer, still mindful about where he’s touching, his hands never moving from where Doyoung had first placed them.

“Hey,” he whispered just above audible when he’s face to face with Doyoung.

“Hey to you too,” Doyoung replies, lost in the depths of his eyes. “You are gorgeous.” 

Jaehyun laughs again, warmth reaching Doyoung’s face because of their close proximity. “Funny, I was thinking the same about you.”

“Flatterer.”

“You started it.”

Doyoung slumps against him, head on Jaehyun’s shoulder, and he sighs. His inner omega was pleased being this close to this alpha who seemed to be cautious around him, afraid that he might scare them off. He inhales Jaehyun’s scent and barely keeps himself from purring because he smells divine.

“You tired? We can go rest for a while. I saw you’ve been talking to a lot of people.”

“Of course you did, you were looking at me all night.”

Jaehyun dips his head a little, breath suspiciously close to his ear. “I can’t help it. You’re the most beautiful person in this whole room right now.”

“Hmm, do you say that to everyone?”

“No, only to a certain omega who has caught my eye.”

Doyoung pulls away, blushing, and giggling a little. He gestured to the bar and Jaehyun understood immediately. He placed an arm on his waist, supporting him as they headed there. Doyoung was thankful he chose a comfortable pair of shoes for the party or else his feet would be killing him by now. Jaehyun orders them water and he pushes one to Doyoung as soon as it was served. All the alcohol he consumed finally caught up to him and he felt himself swaying from dizziness and exhaustion. Jaehyun frowns, concern written all over his face.

A raucous laugh caught their attention and they saw some models fooling around, barely even standing, and feet bare. One of them was Jungwoo who seemed to have a major shift from his demure persona hours ago.

“They are so wasted,” Doyoung mumbled.

“What’s that?” Jaehyun leans closer and Doyoung’s breath hitch a little. How could this man be so beautiful? 

“Nothing,” he replies. “Take me home?”

Jaehyun balks and stared at Doyoung, brows furrowed and in deep thought.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Oh.” Doyoung deflates feels himself falter for the second time. Maybe Doyoung has really read this all wrong. A bunch of ‘maybe’s’ popping one after another in his head. He’s so stupid and he wishes fro the ground to swallow him up.

“No, no, not like _that_ ,” Jaehyun quickly corrects. He takes a deep breath and reaches for Doyoung’s clasped hands. “Please don’t misunderstand. The moment I landed my eyes on you, I couldn’t look away. You’re so beautiful Doyoung and I really would want to strip you off of those clothes and take you apart.” 

Jaehyun’s eyes darken even more after he said those. He paused a little, trying to keep his inner alpha in bay because he didn’t want to do anything to the omega, not without his consent, not in his current state. Doyoung looks up to him wonder and urges him to continue, omega preening inside with the attention of the alpha solely focused on them.

“I don’t think it’s the right time. You’re intoxicated and your judgment is pretty clouded. I don’t want you, or me, to do something we’ll both regret.”

Doyoung watched in rapt attention as Jaehyun brings one of his hands on his lips and places a chaste kiss on his open palm and on top of them before threading their fingers together. He feels his heart skip a beat.

“I’ll take you back to your hotel now, okay?” Doyoung only nodded, still dumbstruck at Jaehyun’s confession and action.

“Do you want to say goodbye to your friends?”

“No, I’ll text them instead.”

Doyoung grabs the phone on his back pocket and shakily sent a mass message to his friends. He’s got Joy and Jungwoo’s number earlier. Jaehyun seemed to be doing the same but he finished quickly, waiting patiently for Doyoung. 

Jaehyun holds his hand as he lead them to the exit closest to where his car was parked. Unfortunately, it was surrounded by the paparazzi in the whole duration of the party. Doyoung got a face full of flashes and he felt the throbbing at the back of his head making itself known. As if sensing his discomfort, Jaehyun pulls the omega closer to him, shielding him from those vultures. 

When they began crowding in and the security team struggled to hold them off, Jaehyun stops completely and steadies Doyoung before facing them.

“Please, give us some space.” 

There was an underlying threat when he said that and the flashes cease, the security finally pushing them off and giving the two a wide berth to pass. If Jaehyun was irritated, he didn’t let it show anymore. His concern was getting Doyoung safe.

When Doyoung was securely fastened on the passenger seat, Jaehyun turns on the engine and began to drive towards the hotel where the omega was staying. Jaehyun was thankful he’s familiar with the streets of New York and since the hotel was one of the famous ones, he knew where it was. 

Doyoung was lulled in a short nap before he was gently nudged awake by Jaehyun and claimed that they have arrived. He blearily took a look around, taking a moment to process what was said to him.

“Jaehyun, do me a favor?”

“Bring me to my room.”

Jaehyun exhales and stared at Doyoung before shaking his head. He took Doyoung’s hand and smiled. _God, those dimples should be illegal._

“I hope you don’t mind but your manager called earlier when you were out like a light. She’s coming down here to pick you up.”

As if snapping out of a trance, Doyung bounced back, head hitting the roof of his car and moaning in pain. Jaehyun immediately soothed the top of his head with gentle strokes. Doyoung feels the warmth spreading over his body again.

“Why didn’t you tell me earlier.” he sulks, taking the hand stroking his head and intertwining them with his own. 

Jaehyun merely smiles. “Let’s get you some air before she arrives.”

When they stepped out of the car, the guard only gave them one look and proceeded to reading whatever it was on his phone, as if it was a normal occurrence in his line of work. It probably was. 

Doyoung shivered lightly when a gust of wind passed. Jaehyun took notice and shed his jacket before Doyung could even register what he was doing. The alpha placed them carefully on Doyoung’s shoulders. The warmth of his leather jacket mixed with his scent comforted Doyoung and he found himself pulling it closer to his body. Jaehyun smiled proudly.

“I wasn’t even cold,” he snaps. Jaehyun only laughed. Doyoung looked like an adorable bunny in his eyes.

“Whatever you say.”

Doyoung took one last whiff of the jacket before slipping them off but Jaehyun stopped him.

“Keep it with you for now. I’ll come for it next time.”

A frown marred the omega’s face and Jaehyun wanted to wipe it off his face. He only wanted to see him smile. 

“I’m going to Milan tomorrow and Paris after four days.”

Jaehyun has a smile on his face again as if he knows something Doyoung doesn’t know. “I said I’ll come for it, didn’t I? Keep it so I have an excuse to see you.”

“You don’t need your stupid jacket to see me,” Doyoung spits back but it was a contrast to the blush spreading in his cheeks.

“Whatever you say, kitten.” Doyoung suddenly feels hot with the use of the nickname. He’s a breath away from dragging Jaehyun to his room.

“I think that’s your manager over there.”

He doesn’t turn around to see but he knows Jaehyun is right. Irene is probably watching them like a hawk, preparing to give Doyoung an earful for whatever it is that he did.

“Go on. Don’t let me keep you. I’ll see you soon, okay?” 

Doyoung nods and turns to the steps leading to the lobby of the hotel. He stops midway, having a staring contest with Irene before she rolls her eyes and nodded. The corner of his lips lifts and he turns around, running towards Jaehyun who watched him with confusion. He stops in front of him and places a soft kiss on his cheek and whispers a ‘thank you’ before pulling away. He paces towards Irene without a backward glance.

If only he looked back, he would see a flustered alpha blushing to his ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might've changed something in my way of writing. I read this over and over a few times until I was satisfied with how they met <3 I hope you all enjoyed it and tell me what you think! Doyoung's heading to Milan and Paris soon~ what do you think will happen there?


	4. Chapter 4

Doyoung squinted before the sunrays could penetrate his eyes. Irene drew the curtains of his suite with the remote and held it away from his grasps. Doyoung tried to sit up but he was hit with a huge hangover, like an elephant was sitting on his head, so he let his head rest against the soft pillows and closed his eyes just so he didn’t see the room swimming in his vision. He could hear Irene pattering around but he paid her no mind. 

“Hey, I got you an aspirin.” He could hear the telltale of the medicine packet being opened so he slowly tried to sit up. Irene handed him the pill and helped him with drinking water.

Doyoung fell back on the bed, smiling when his fingers brushed against the leather jacket he kept at his side the whole night. It smelled so much like Jaehyun and as soon as his scent hit his nose, memories of the previous night came flooding in like a flashback: his laugh, his smiles, his touches, and of course his little confession that had Doyoung acting like he was in high school again with huge crush.

Jaehyun was perfect. Doyoung was often a magnet for assholes who wanted an arm candy or a night of pleasure and then nothing else. It didn’t help that said assholes were often the good looking ones. _Truly a waste_ yet Jaehyun was so different. He was gentle and waited for Doyoung to initiate things to the level of his comfort. He wasn’t like the others whom you give and inch and took a mile, no, he took the inch he contented himself with it. 

There were a lot of instances that Jaehyun could’ve shown his true colors yet he remained true to what Doyoung thought of him. 

He recalled their dancing, an innocent one compared to what Doyoung usually did. Taeyong could give a testament to that. He has a blackmail material of Doyoung going down on a _pole_ during one of their more private parties. When asked why did he even know how to pole dance, he defended himself that it’s a good way to keep in shape. 

Then there was also the chance when Jaehyun took him back to his hotel. He could have driven him off to somewhere shady and have his way with him but he didn’t. He even answered his phone and assured Irene he would bring him back safely. Irene told him about it before he dozed off the night before. 

Lastly, that one with the paparazzi. He was worried about them being crowded and Doyoung vaguely remembered he released some pheromones, just enough of a warning that they would back off. His memory of that time was hazy but he can remember Jaehyun’s face as clear as day. He looked so hot and Doyoung couldn’t help but wonder how he would _feel_ in Doyoung.

“Doyoung, reel yourself in.” Irene sniffed, still sitting at the edge of his bed, phone in hand.

“Sorry,” he mumbled. “What’s up? What time are we leaving again?”

Irene completely ignored him and clicked her tongue, glaring at Doyoung before returning to his phone. Doyoung snorts in response. It’s not like the paparazzi-

_“Shit.”_

“Yes, Doyoung, shit,” she snapped tapping even furiously on her phone. She has pulled out her phone #2 and started calling someone as she typed on the other. “It’s a whole zoo out there. Did you even know what you got yourself into?”

Dread twisted in his gut as he bolted out of bed and ripped his phone from its charger on the corner. He couldn’t bring himself to get back in the comfort of his bed and shifted from foot to foot, waiting for the device to turn on and connect to the hotel WiFi.

Doyoung wouldn’t be able to forgive himself if the media slandered Jaehyun. He was sweet, a whole gentleman, who didn’t deserve the negative things the public were probably throwing at him. The internet was such a crazy place. Your whole career could end in one snap just with one click.

In all honesty, Doyoung wasn't worried about what people said about him. He's been receiving negative comments about himself since he started and he's already numb to all that. His favorite insults were _slut_ and _queen bitch_. Like what he said earlier, he was a magnet for assholes. It didn't help that he was young and naive then. 

There were some news and articles being written about yesterday. The news about the success of the show couldn’t even settle the knots forming in his stomach, not even the perfect shots of his looks on the runway. He couldn’t find it in him to scroll down to those pictures just yet.

But it looks like he got way ahead of himself as he read one of the many headlines of the gossip being spread around. This article itself already had a million clicks and over two hundred thousand comments. 

**_Did Supermodel Doyoung Kim hook up with Korea’s Hottest Bachelor slash Billionaire?_ **

Attached below was an amateur taken picture of Jaehyun with a straight face as he stared at the camera, Doyoung clutching at his arm, and partly hidden behind him. It didn’t help that their hands were somehow intertwined. Doyoung didn’t want to read the comments, he really should not but he did.

It was just as Irene said, a whole zoo out there. There were lots of comments, some positive, but mostly negative. Those negative ones came from mostly people from their own country. Doyoung bit his lip as he read one after another, he didn’t even realize all he’s reading are the comments written in Korean. K-netz were a whole new breed of people out there. 

_[+8891 -1002] I saw the video and Jaehyun just protected him because people were crowding them and trying to take pictures~ come on, Jaehyun’s probably not like that but I don't know about the model. . . you know what they say about omegas ㅋㅋㅋㅋ_

_[+4310, -231] it’s really scary how fast doyoung’s fans turned on him the minute they saw this; i mean personally, i don’t really care. He’s sacrificed a lot to be where he is now despite knowing the disadvantages of his second gender and he even gave international recognition to koreans for having walked runways no korean has ever been before. Let them ‘hook up’ or date wtvr, they’re both grown ups ffs_

_[+1197, -878] Jaehyun’s standards are. . . lower than i thought_

_[+998, -72] but isn’t it obvious they wouldn’t date each other? They’re just worlds apart, maybe they’re fooling around but it won’t evolve to anything else_

_[+272, -9563] social climber ㅋㅋ_

Doyoung stared at the comments some more before turning his phone off and plopping face first on the bed. Irene yelped at his sudden action but he just stared at the leather jacket at the other side of the bed. His phone started buzzing and lighting up as notifications came one after another. Some he heard are form messages, most probably from Taeyong. 

The omega found the comments and accusations ridiculous as they come. Those who came after his looks should get their eyes checked because he knows he’s quite a catch. Mac and Tom Ford can attest to that. They wouldn’t make him face of their brand if he wasn’t. He held on to Jaehyun’s words that he was beautiful and he left it at that. He wouldn’t come up with an excuse to see him if he wasn’t interested, right? 

It’s been years since he last dated but knows he doesn’t want a one time thing with the alpha. There was a connection present last night, something he’s never felt before as cliche as that sounds.

“We’ve denied everything until then.” Irene puts her phone down, both of them. “You know, I don’t really have anything against you dating but couldn’t you just choose someone who wouldn’t give us this much trouble? I mean, this man owns half of Korea, of course people would talk.”

Doyung snorted, pulling the leather jacket close and draping it over him. “Like I knew that. I really thought he was just another _regular_ person. I should’ve known though, he was with Johnny Suh. Kinda heard that he was old money but I didn't know for sure but I guess that’s true if he’s got someone like Jaehyun as his friend.”

“Doyoung, do you know what you’re getting yourself into? Tell me honestly, do you think it’s worth it?”

He doesn’t answer for a while, only burrowing himself on the jacket and staring at the ceiling of his room. He turns to Irene and told him what the thought about it.

  
  
  


The following hours were a quiet affair as they both packed up for Milan. Their flight wasn’t until two hours later but Doyoung always wanted to be on time after that one incident he got left by the plane and almost lost one of his big contracts when he was just starting. 

Irene let him have his own space, glancing at him every now and then after that little moment from before. He ignored the looks she kept dropping at him and continued packing. He folded Jaehyun’s leather jacket carefully and placed it at the very bottom of his suitcase. He debated if he should have it washed but he wasn’t even sure if Jaehyun would indeed come back for it. 

When Irene gave up and understood that he wouldn’t be talking to her anytime soon, she called room service and ordered a few of Doyoung’s favorite food. Not once mentioning his diet and for that he was thankful. 

He hasn’t checked his phone again, the messages stopped after a while but still buzzed with notifications every now and then. Irene had disabled the social media apps from his phone for a while.

“I’ll be downstairs to fix our ride. Get ready to leave.” 

Doyoung only nodded. When he heard the door shut, he slumped on the couch in his mini living room. He fingered with the power button of his phone, deciding if he’s ready to read messages and read more accusation and whatever it is those vultures had come up with attached to his name. 

One of bosses from ReVe Models called earlier to hear about the _situation_ from him. He couldn't help but snort. So he told them about it, leaving the not intimate details to himself. 

"Okay, the good thing about this is that Jung Jaehyun has quite a reputation in your country for being a gentleman and a whole prince so we'll say something that he was just being kind and offered you a ride," the agent explained, professional in her tone and never pushing further for other details. 

"Sounds fitting. I mean what's wrong with giving another person a ride?" 

Doyoung flushed a little. That came out different from what he expected. The agent chuckled a little on the other line but she hid it with a cough and excused herself a little. 

"Okay, Doyoung, thank you for clearing this up. Have a safe flight to Milan!" 

To spite some bashers he posed for a selfie, taking over twenty shots before he decided on one and posted it on his social media with a caption of _last night was_ followed by a sparkles emoji. In less than a minute, his notifications blew up.

Taeyong messaged him a few minutes after.

_heading to Milan at 3pm, u?_

_leaving in two hours, see u there instead n let's have pasta!!!!_

_sure!!! we have SO MUCH to talk about_

_don't even want to talk about it_

He watched as the three dots jumped up and down. Taeyong sent a sad emoji and a thumbs up. They wished each other a safe trip just as Irene returned.

The ride to the airport was fairly laid back. Morning rush has just passed so the highway wasn't packed. As usual, there were a lot of people in the airport. 

With his large Gucci glasses and a suede cap, he managed to go undetected by fans. Some might've recognized him as they stared a little too long from him and one of the posters around but they didn't dare approach. He had a feeling Irene had something to do with that. She has a scary look on her face when she wants and for that, he’s thankful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!! how is everyone? thank you for still reading this fanfic <3 i hope that you're all safe amidst this crisis. let's remember to wash our hands always, to keep our immune system strong, and to practice social distancing. 
> 
> leave me your thoughts about our doyoungie here!!

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me on [twitter! ](https://twitter.com/dojaely)


End file.
